


Family reunion

by Doctor_Who_Cosplays



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood, the Adventures Of Sarah Jane Smith
Genre: Cybermen - Freeform, Daleks - Freeform, Multi, Romance, Sontarans - Freeform, Weeping Angels - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Who_Cosplays/pseuds/Doctor_Who_Cosplays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's pretty cool read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The doctor and friends investigate.

Family reunion   
Part 1  
Outside of Torchwood Jack is on the phone with somebody and he sees a crack in the sky and and he says Jack: wait a minute I'll call you back. He calls someone else.   
Jack: yeah professor a we have a problem at Torchwood can you come right away." theme song  
And it goes straight to where the doctor is walking out of the tardis with Clara in a park where she sees a crack   
Clara: dr what's that"   
Doctor: oh no no no no this is very much not good um"  
Clara: Dr. what is it" right when he's about to start explaining he has a phone call and it's on the TARDIS  
Jack: a doctor you might wanna get here right now and and do you know Amy Pond and Rory Williams I don't care if you do or don't just get them we have a very big problem"   
Doctor: I know Jack I I I I (stamering) know I am so who e do you have working for you right now?"  
Jack: We've got Sarah Jane with k9, Rose, Donna, Martha and Professor song." The doctor drops the phone or he hears is Jack(mumbling):"doctor doctor what is it"   
he pics up the phone and answers   
Doctor: "yeah Jack I'll be there in a few minutes".   
Part 2 1/2  
Meanwhile at Torchwood   
Jack is waiting patiently wail the TARDIS materialises, and everything stops and Jack and Martha rose and Donna he steps out on the steps with Amy and Rory and Clara to find everybody just staring at him rose walks over to him and touches his face "doctor?" "Yes" he says picking her up and twirling her around and he has a fez on quickly get shoot off and he sees a woman in the background with curly brownish blonde hair standing in front of a huge light she says   
River "hello sweetie" and Donna breaths "no way, it can't be" then Clara asks the doctor "is that her is that Professor song the one that you've been talking about"but before he can answer Amy and Rory say together "melody?" Then he says "yes, Clara yes it is" with a big smile on his face and says Doctor:"hi honey, I'm home"   
River:"And what sorta time do ya call this"  
in a serious face and then a smile quickly covers it away. They run up to each other River:"oh god, I've missed you"   
Doctor:"and I u." Amy and Rory tap the doctor and river on shoulder  
Amy:"hey, what about you're ol mum and dad?"  
And they embrace before commin into one big embrace altogether. Then Jack walks over and taps them all on the shoulders   
Jack:"hate to ruin your little um reunion thing actually I don't hate to but whatever so can we get down to business now"   
Part 2  
The doctor scene   
The Doctor, rose, Donna, and jack are all confused because river got arrested. Then, jack is trying to get everyone in the room to tell them why he called the doctor. Everyone is trying to make up a plan when the screen lights up and a dalek appears. Rose:"What? I thought we killed them once and for all!!!" Doctor:"Oh no. The daleks never die. They always find a way to come back and try to destroy the world again. Now, what are you daleks up to now?" "Exterminate the doctor. Exterminate the doctor." Doctor:"Well that wasn't very nice." . The screen splits into two. And you see the cyber men and the sontarans together. "Ah, hello doctor. It's so nice to see you again." Says a sontaran. Donna:"Oh, this is just peachy." .the doctor turns off the screen just in time the phone rings. He pics it up.. Bishop"I called to tell you that Melody is now pardoned. But, if anything like this happens again, she'll have life sentence. Got it?" Doctor:"Yes sir. I'll come get her." Bishop"wait doctor is that u I thought" the doctor switches the phone off before he can finish. Then they travel to the prison to get River. They arrive at the prison. River is sitting on a bench in the main lobby. They see her and she has a smile on her face and it vanishes   
Rose:"why were you imprisoned,   
Jack:"Did you kill someone?"  
River:" no not (looks at doctor who looks at her worried she nods) yes, I killed a man, a very good man, the best man I've ever known" then she says "excuse me" and runs off. Later, jack finds her in a corner. Jack:"Professor, what's wrong?"  
River:"Oh, um, jack. Can I trust you?"  
Jack:"Uhhh. Hmmm. Maybe. Try me." He answers.  
River:"Ok. For stormcage I act like I don't care that stupid Madame Kovarian made me 'shoot the doctor' but really, I do care. And every time I see him it's like I know him more and he knows me less but I feel like even when we are parallel he doesn't trust me" Jack:"well you did try and kill him twice" (elbows her) river gives him the death stare and starts reaching for her gun.  
Jack:"Okay, okay not funny"   
Then she turns away. Jack: "Oh. Well, um, I don't know what to say. Do you know his name"   
River"umhu" "then I know he loves and trusts you, what is it?" River:"Jack, you know that I can not tell you, nor anyone. That is a secret that I can only bear. I must. Because no one can no his name. No one..."  
Jack "why?!?" He stands up. Jack:"WHY, tell me or I'll use this" he pulls out a needle and she turns white River:"please jack no no jack please"   
Jack:"tell me"   
River:"u can't know" Jack:"why not"  
River:"that's the reason the silence had me trained to be a psychopath" Jack:"why can't you tell me"  
River:"because this is the answer to the oldest question in the universe" Jack:"what is it"   
River:"it's..... I can't" (sighs)   
Jack:"fine"he reaches out to her Jack"come on let's go find the doctor" she smiles and goes with him. Donna:"professor what's wrong"  
Jack:"nothin Donna, River why don't you go over there for a sec, yea?"   
River:"ok but remember timelord/human hearin"  
Jack:"okay"  
(raises eyebrow then shakes it away walks away)  
Jack: "okay I just talked to professor and she seems a little fragile on the subject of her bein in prison okay so be very delicate on the subject"  
Rose:"wait what happened"   
River:"okay so you remember in 2011 newspaper headline 'man gets shot by mysterious astronaut' you can guess who that astronaut was"   
Donna:"you monster you" (Donna lunges at river but she doesn't flinch because Jack steps in)  
Jack:" hey! Give'er a break she already had enough crap when she was little she doesn't need anymore from you River :"no it's ok I deserve it"   
Jack:"no you don't. That stupid Madame Kovarian lady made you do this and you already get judged for not doin anything"  
River:"thanks"  
Rose:"So why do ya have that"   
Jack:"Oh um it's nothin see" (Jack half injects it into rivers shoulder then river screams and punches him in the stomach and then injects the rest into his shoulder and he screams. Then they start actually wrestling, river wins) River:"excuse me you lot" and zapps out.   
In the TARDIS.  
River:"What is going on? What happened?"   
Doctor:"Oh. Jack. Your lucky you didn't get a full memory eraser. River, you won't remember recent memories for a few hours."


	2. Part 2

They go down town to see if the daleks or the cyber men/centaurans arrived yet. Sure enough, thousands of millions of ships are flying out of the sky into the park. Rose/River:"Watch out doctor!" they laugh. Doctor:"The doctor never needs to watch out."   
Donna:"No seriously. You might want to step out of the way.". He looks up and a giant cyber man is flying down at him. "Oh, never mind..." He says and runs out of the way. Then, Jack shows up with his soldiers. Doctor:"No no no no. Those ity bity guns of yours won't work on them. They'll just get angrier! Every time.". Jack:"Oh no. Not this time doctor. I showed them the gun that I use and they made a new kind of it that's more powerful and holds almost endless bullets. Almost.". Doctor:"Alright. But you know I don't like guns. You know that."   
River:"Well, it is true. He won't even hold a gun." (she nudges him so hard he fell to the ground. Everyone laughs.) Jack:"watch out!"  
River:"I've got it"  
They both trie to shoot the cyber man and they wind up in the crossfire she shoots Jack but on his hand or arm and it doesn't do any damage to hm because he is immortal   
Jack:"ouch"  
Rory:"why did you shoot him?"  
River falls to the ground   
Doctor:"no river, JACK!!!! What did you do?!?"   
River:"He shot me"  
Jack:"I didn't mean it but wait a sec ain't she like part timelord just regenerate"  
River:"I would if I had any remaining regenerations, JACK, but clearly I'm dying!!" Then the doctor briefly explains what happened in Berlin. Jack:"Oh,Well don't just stand there try and stop the bleedin aren't you a nurse?!?!" (After about five mins Rory goes over to the Doctor who is leaning against a tree and his hands on his face) Rory:"she's dead. She wanted to talk to you but I couldn't break away, I'm sorry, but she wanted me to give you this" he hands him a small portion of the diary Doctor:"what"   
he opens it and one sentence is there it says   
'doctor please save me'   
he walks back over to them and Amy is crying and rose and Donna are comforting her  
Amy:"how can you be ok with this, doctor"   
Doctor:"I think"  
Amy: "what"   
Doctor:"I think she needs a doctor"  
(He starts to regenerate)  
Amy:"noooo"   
Rory:"Amy don't you remember, Berlin?"  
Amy:"how can you be ok with this"   
Rory:"look"   
Amy:" yea and your point is"  
Rory:"look"   
Amy:"I am lookin"  
Doctor: and then he starts to regenerate but he goes over to river and places hands on her shoulders and so she starts to kind of regenerate she starts to wake up and she breathes deep  
River:"hello sweetie" Donna:"Wait, WHAT?!?! I thought you just told me she was out of regenerations! I'm so confused."  
Rose:"He practically transferred his regeneration into her because he didn't need it."  
Donna:"Oh ok. That makes SO much more sense." Donna says sarcastically. River:"Well it's the truth Now, time to save the world. Again.". She puts her lipstick on and kisses the doctor on the cheek.   
Part 3   
Then they walk away. Doctor:"Ok. So, we need to find the cause of this eruption of aliens. It seems like it's coming from that mine over there. Huh. Let's go." The doctor says. They make their way down to the cave. They were in the forest. Amy:"Ok. This is officially creepy." . They go down. Rory:"Oh wait! I know this place! It's the catacombs of London! Why would something be down here?"  
River:"Oh dad, An alien force will end up in the weirdest places. This one actually makes sense I mean HE (points at doctor) turns up in them"  
Doctor:"well your 'alien' to so ha"  
Rose:" wait she's alien!! ha this just got good Well Let's get to searching. What exactly are we looking for?".   
Doctor:"Um, anything that seems out of the ordinary."  
Donna:"We're in a catacomb! Everything is out of the ordinary!!!!!" . They make an orb of light.   
Amy:"Wait, doctor, look! It's a stair way! What does it lead to??"   
River:"Well, there's only one way to find out." . They go up the stairs. At the top is a big room full of statues.   
Rose:"Hold on a sec. These statues look familiar..."   
Doctor:"Yes, everybody don't move, turn out your flashlights." (He keeps his flash light trained on one statue. Then, he quickly turned it of and then a sec later turned it on again. Sure enough, the statue has moved). river screamed."   
River:"ahhhhhnhh"  
Doctor:"What is it whoa" (an angel had grabbed her wrist and foot)   
Doctor:"I'm sorry my love"   
Doctor grabs her ankle twists it and pulls until it cracks. River:"ahhhhhhh" Rose"what did you do to her" (the doctor grabbed her ankle and regeneration energy started flowing)  
River:"no doctor no,"  
Doctor: I don't want to see you in pain"   
River:ugh, doctor your so uh sentimental!"  
Doctor:"so you got your wrist out."  
River:"yes (pulls out glasses put them on pulls out phone like thing)"  
Doctor: what are these (pulls off glasses)"  
River:" doctor there my glasses"(takes them back, puts them on)   
Doctor:"I don't like them"  
River:(smart aleky/ impatient)"why not"  
Doctor:"ugh well ya see um  
River(interupting him) U TOLD THEM BUT NOT ME!!"  
Doctor:" well sweetie I"   
River:"save it doctor I demand to know"  
Doctor:" (pulls off glasses and study's her face) oh, never mind, it's not the glasses"  
River:"what's not the glasses doctor tell me"  
Doctor:"well the glasses make your face look, well, (looks over at Rory) they make your face look round (puts hands over face) please don't hurt me!"   
(River has a devilish grin but quickly covers it with a frown)   
Amy/Rory:"O no"  
River:"wahh(she starts crying)"  
Doctor:" are you, ARE YOU CRYING! Ha, I just made river song of allll people CRY, (was smiling and laughing but worried as ever now) o god I just made River song cry! Oh uh um (hugs her while she cries River winks at everybody)  
River:"no I deserve it"  
Doctor:"no I was being a big idiot, see, I'm old and, ugh, listen (cups her face in his hands) your beautiful (kisses her head) I'm so sorry (she smiles) but see what I mean like look at this (turns around to show her to them)   
Rory:"uh doctor"  
Doctor:"what"(Rory's eyes darted down) oh, um River please, um, I'm, uh, I'm so sorry"  
River:" good, now I Can TARE YOU TO SHREDS (takes him bye tha neck and, try's to slap him but her wrist cracks)  
River(mumbling)"mum"  
Doctor:"you lied"  
River:"I had to I"  
Doctor:" you LIED TO ME"  
River:"doctor please"  
Doctor:" oh yea your gonna 'doctor please' me well it won't work this time melody …… Give me your hand  
River:"no  
Doctor:"yes now"  
River:"no"  
Doctor:"fine"  
River:"owwwww, Stop it doctor!"  
Doctor:"Do you want your wrist to be broken today"   
River:"no but you've already wasted enough regeneration energy on me" (she slaps him with non-hurt hand)  
Amy: "can we get going."  
Rose:"Yea! There are angles everywhere!"  
(The doctor tries to get up but river pushes him down.)  
Jack:"These angles look nothing like weeping angles because they are still taking there form. Come on. Down here. I like her" Jack whispered the last part to Donna.   
River:"I'm married" . (They all run down except for River). Doctor:"River. Are you coming?" .  
River:"I can't." . Doctor:"What do you mean you can't?" . River:"Look. Don't you see my hand? It's stone..." Doctor"No it's not river"  
River:"yea it kind is doctor look at it"   
Doctor:"well I'm not leavin without you" River:"shut up and run"   
Doctor:"no melody I won't let you die because of me agin" river looked confused. he took her gun and filled it with needles. Rivers eyes got wide and she turned white. River:"No doctor please no"  
Doctor:"I'm so sorry" River:"aaaaahhhhhhhaaaaaa"  
River:"doctor I'm allergic to those" Doctor"why didn't you tell me that"   
River"I tried" her hand started to swell Doctor:"why did you look into the eyes?" River"I I I i I didn't"  
Doctor"yes you did why"  
River:"I didn't mum did. Turns out you didn't kill the angel it was just waiting" they walked back to them and jack turns the around and sees rivers hand   
Jack:"whoa what happened to your hand"   
River:"I don't wanna talk about it" Rose"Doctor. Come see this.".  
Doctor:"In a second Rose.".   
Rose:"No no really come right now. Come see this."  
Doctor:"In a second Rose."   
Rose:"Doctor I need you to come see this right now or else I'll go look at it myself."   
Doctor:"Fine.  
(They go off).   
Rose"What is that?" Doctor:"Oh no no no no. This is very very very not good. I think we just found the source of all this commotion going on the surface. I hope Martha's soldiers are doing ok. Because this is one tough cookie."   
River:"10"   
Amy"What?"  
River:"I didn't say anything." Doctor:"Whatever. We need to find a way out of here. Jack and Rory go over there. That angle has taken its form. Take turns looking at it."   
River"9"   
Donna:"What?" River:"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything."   
Donna:"Doctor?" Doctor:"It's nothing. Don't listen to her." River:"8"  
Donna:"But she did it again. She said 8" Doctor:"Hmm. That's weird."  
River:"Guys, I can 7 everything you say. I mean hear." . Doctor:"Your right" Donna:"What is it?" (He walks over to River and scans her with his 'special' sonic) "Doctor, what are you doing?" Rose asks. "Nothing Rose. She just... Nothing. I'll tell you later.  
River:"6"  
Doctor:"Seriously. Why are you counting?"   
River:"I'm fine. I'm really 5 I mean fine." (covers her mouth with her hands) "no"  
Doctor:"You've been counting down for the last couple of mins. But why?" Rose:"Doctor? Look! The crack that we saw in the park earlier? It got lower. You can see it from here now!"   
Doctor:"What? Oh no! River, stay there. Donna, alert me if she says four." He walked to try to investigate the crack with his sonic screwdriver.   
Rose:"so doctor who's the lady with tha 2 names and space hair"  
Doctor:"who, oh, river? She's just, just an old friend"  
Rose:"I think she's a little more than that"  
Doctor:"she is she's my, wife and Amy and Rory's daughter"  
Rose:"how? She looks soooooo much older (the Doctor turns around defenceivly) ok never mind, but why did jack say she had a rocky childhood"  
Doctor:"it was because of, me"  
Rose:"how?"  
Doctor:"I'll explain later"  
Donna:"Doctor!" . Doctor:"Coming!" (He walks over. River is on the ground.)  
Doctor:"Jack, gimme that health thingie thin you carry around."   
Jack:"Here!" (Jack tosses it over.) ¡Beep beep beep beep.¡   
Doctor:"Uh oh. River, I know you probably don't want to hear this but your dying."  
Rose:"So, what happened?"  
Doctor:"Amy looked into the angles eye. It instead of affecting Amy it affected River. Oh! River, close your eyes!"   
River: "No... I don't want to."   
Doctor:"That's the angle trying to take over your brain it's scared to die. Now DO IT." She closed her eyes. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Doctor:"see, All better." He strokes her face "Wait. River, what ever you do, don't open your eyes. Do you hear me? If you open your eyes for more than a second you will die. Do you trust me?" . Silence. He slips a wedding ring on her finger.   
Doctor:(sharply) "When all this is over, I want the first thing that you see, to be this. Now, stay put. Jack, Donna, and Rory, keep an eye on her make sure she doesn't open her eyes. Rose and Amy come with me. Keep an eye on all the angles to make sure that they don't touch her. Got it you lot that's staying here?". (He wants nothing to happen to her).   
Captain Jack, Donna, and Rory:"Yes sir." . Doctor:"Don't ever again, call me sir." River:"Wait sweetie" Doctor:"yes river" (he looks at her she has silent tears on her face which he wipes away)   
River:"I love you" (kisses him.) "Now go kick some angel butt." (The doctor turns red, then puts something in her hand and whispers something in her ear.) Doctor(whispers)"Ok"  
Doctor:"off we go then Geronimo" Donna:(whispers to jack)"I thought it was allons-y" he just shrugs his shoulders River:"jack weepin angel behind me" (he turns around and expects to see river open eyed lookin behind her but no she just sits there where she was last time)   
River:"well if you won't get it I will" she places the thing the doctor gave her in her gun and shoots it behind her and blows the head off it and jack looks impressed  
Jack:"wow professor doc said you were good with a gun but wow"   
Doctor:"jack come in jack I need u Rory and Donna to come here tell river to STAY PUT she'll just slow you down, but don't tell her that"   
River:"I heard that doctor"  
Doctor:"oh I forgot about her bein half timelord" (she shoots at the crack)  
Doctor:"ahh ok I get it your mad at me for callin you slow, and could ya let me get away with one fez please"   
River:"3"   
Jack:"oh doctor river said 3"  
Doctor:"what!?!, I thought I stopped the count down I'll be right there"  
(When he gets there river is on the ground Rory and jack are runnin tests on her while Donna is watchin the Angels.)  
Doctor: "What happened?" He's upset for being so slow.   
Jack:"Uh, doctor, I think that she's, um" he interrupts jack.   
Doctor:"NO. SHE IS NOT DEAD SHE WILL NOT DIE. NOT NOW NOT ANY TIME SOON!" (Then, he explodes into a beam of light and directs it towards the crack)  
Doctor:"THIS OVER. OVER NOW, OVER FOREVER." The crack explodes. Everything goes back to normal. The angles are gone. The crack is gone. He tries to help river up but when he grabs her hand she winces and pulls him down.   
Doctor:"what's wrong"  
River:"wrist still broken"  
Doctor:"let me fix it"   
(They kiss)  
Amy:"do you have to do that here"  
Doctor:"I knew you would never die. Well, off we're go to see what it's like up there." . Up on the surface, everything is fixed. Nothing broken. He takes everyone back to Torchwood. He hugs everyone. Rose:"Doctor, I don't know if I'll ever see you again. But maybe if you ever stop by Torchwood, I might be there." (Hugs him)   
River:"Doctor please let me come with you I can't bear it that I (glances over at Jack who winks and gives her a thumbs up she rolls her eyes) that I might not ever see you agin can I please come with you. Please." He grins. Doctor:"Geronimo!!!" Then the credits play.   
THE END


End file.
